Firebright
by FATcat11
Summary: Picks up straight after Firelight. What will Jacinda and Will do? Will they give up on thier love?  Includes a OC called Alice who is also a draki


_**Hi this is my first fanfic so please R&R and tell me what you think and I would really appreciate any feedback. Thanks **__**xxx**_

_**Disclaimer - I own nothing, Sophie Jordan owns everything. **_

* * *

Firebright

Chapter One – Returning 'Home'

Jacinda's POV

My skin shivers at the bird's broken call, desperate and unremitting. Lost. Desert Quail as Will had called it. Searching for its mate, its family, its home. I can relate. I used to think of the pride as my family once I lost dad. I used to believe it was my home. But once I'd gotten to know Will and Catherine, hell, even Brenden, I realised my real home is in Chaparell, in the desert, as mad as it seems. I close my eyes and lean back in my seat, we'll be in the mountains soon.

I must have fallen asleep on the journey as I'm roughly woken up by Cassian shaking my shoulders. For a moment I could dream that I was with Will, that I could stay in his arms forever, but it's hard not to finally realise the truth, and memory rushes back like a tidal wave taking me someplace foreign , although it once was my home, it is the last place in the world I want to be. In the back of my head I realise that I should fear what the pride will do to me and what life has install for me, but all I can think about is the pain in my chest, the longing for Will, and as strange as it would of seemed a month ago. I also long for the desert, the dry air and the heat instead of the damp cool air of the mountains.

Cassian must have contacted the pride as there are a crowd of people waiting for my arrival and as soon as I get out of the car Az throw herself into my arms and I stumble a little from the impact and then hug her back. She whispers in my ear 'where the hell have you been?' And I just motion not now by shaking my head and saying later. I then move away and turn to Severin and Cassian, the looks on their faces are exactly the same, calculating, now that my mum's not here there's no one to stop them getting what they want. Me. I feel a sinking feeling in my stomach but refuse to show it to them, standing tall, head held high, I walk towards them fearing what my punishment will be. I pray that they won't clip my wings, that Cassian will keep his word, anything else would be durable but to not be able to fly, to feel the rush of wind against my body would be the worst thing in the world, worse than dying.

Will's POV

All I could do was stand there as Jacinda ran away with that other guy. Although i've only known her for a few months it feels like a life time which is a really cheesy thing to say but it's the only way I can express how I feel about her. I don't know what to do, the obvious answer is to go find her, I know where her pride is but there will be maximum security around her so that she can't run away and so that Cassian can... I don't even want to think about the hideous things they are going to do to her like before she ran away she was going to clip her wings, just for nearly getting caught by us, and what happened this time is far worse – exposing her drake form to humans. I need to find a way into the pride without harming Jace or myself. Now the fact that my family are hustling around me, trying to find out how I didn't realise that she was a 'dragon' or worrying about me asking if she harmed me, which is the most ridiculous thought because they would of hurt her not the other way round. But how do I tell them that the only thing that hurts is my heart, which broke into a million pieces the moment that she had to flee from my cold hearted, murdering family.

Alice POV

I stood there watching the scene from above. Watching the boy with green and gold eyes cry as the fire breather is dragged away by that pompous onyx draki. I don't know why I care but there's something about the boys expression which looks so lost and broken, and I can't help but feel sorrow at the boys' pain. Other then the unusual occurrence of a draki falling in love with a human, the girl is a fire breather, which have been thought to be extinct when the last known fire draki was killed 7 years ago and drained of blood, very few people knew that he even existed, my type of draki is even rarer and there has never been and account of someone similar since when we were dragons, I can change into many different forms other than human and draki, but my favourite is a white tiger. As well as shape shifting I can also sense peoples' minds and feelings, and this is what stops me from turning around and walking away, the pure feeling of love and loss from both the boy and the girl overwhelms me and these feelings nearly feels like they are my own. I don't know if it's the moment of the pure feeling or the tears in the boys' eyes, but I decided at that moment, that I will help him get her back, into his arms, where she rightfully belongs.

* * *

_**Okay so that the end of my first chapter please R&R if you want me to continue xxx**_


End file.
